powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt6 Ep12: "Caught in a Web"
Chpt6 Ep12: "Caught in a Web" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Two years prior, in Bristol, Rhode Island, Kurt and Samuel worked a case, and left the town one night only to be pulled over by a cop. He asks the two a few questions, before noticing Kurt's shirt has blood on it. He insists that they come with him, or he will arrest them. Kurt, however, doesn't listen and actually finds some amusement out of him threatening to arrest two "federal agents". When the cop becomes more aggressive, Kurt beats him to a bloody pulp, while Samuel just stands aside and watches. The two leave the cop on the road unconscious. In the present, Hunter walks in a motel room to see Kurt trying to catch up on the three years he was "gone". He then gets a mysterious text from an unknown number, giving coordinates to a small town. Kurt tracks the number to Bristol, Rhode Island. He also finds out that three women disappeared there in the last week, vanishing out of thin air. Kurt suggests they check out what's going on over there, and Hunter reluctantly agrees. Upon arriving in Bristol, Kurt already begins to have flashbacks of his time there two year ago. He recognizes the sign of Bristol when they're driving in, and he meets up with someone who happens to know him in a bar. When Kurt starts to have suspicions of the place, Hunter confirms them with a photograph he finds with Kurt in the background. Hunter plans on leaving the town as soon as possible, but Kurt insists on staying to figure out what happened, and what's going on now. He takes responsibility for the missing people in the town, and wants to finish what he started. Hunter agrees to continue, following up with affiliates of the missing women for any clues to what might be going on. He finds out from one that she had some "loud and athletic" interactions with Kurt a year ago. Meanwhile, Kurt arrives at the police station only to be abruptly arrested by the same cop he knocked out 2 years ago. Kurt tries to convince the cop that he doesn't remember anything, but the cop doesn't believe him and locks him up in jail. Sometime later, another sheriff named Brenna Dobbs walks in, apparently knowing his true identity as Kurt, and questions him on what happened to her husband, Roy. Kurt doesn't remember her at first, but has another flashback of Samuel and himself talking with the two about being Power Rangers. He tells her he doesn't know what happened, but he will find answers because that's his job. After some convincing, she lets him out his cell. Hunter returns home to Kurt, now a fugitive, and tells him that he actually got around being soulless, and that he knew one of the missing girls. Suddenly, on a police scanner, the two hear of another disappearance. Hunter orders Kurt to stay put while he checks out the scene. As Hunter walks out the door, Kurt makes his way to Brenna's house. Hunter calls Kurt, and leaves a voicemail message that he's found a connection to all the missing women: they all had met Kurt when he was there, and that this was a trap for him. Meanwhile, Kurt asks Brenna for the files on the missing men from a year ago. He has a few flashbacks, including one of him and Samuel talking with Roy and Brenna about family and being on the road. Samuel expresses a sentimental sense of joy and blessing when reminiscing about Mary (Hunter's mother), but Kurt looks at his relationship with Samuel as nothing more than a business relationship, and that "family slows you down". Another flashback confirms that the cause of the disappearances of the men were from a creature called an Arachnid. He borrows the evidence to put the pieces all together, and runs into Hunter, who suggests once again to leave this for another Ranger. Kurt is still persistent on finishing what he's started. As the pieces come together, Kurt gets a full flashback that fills in the blanks on what happened: the abductions the Arachnids made were all of men fitting a certain profile, and used Roy as live bait to track down the Arachnids. Upon finding the Arachnids's lair, Kurt and Samuel face off with the creature, and Kurt decapitates it. Samuel suggests calling an ambulance for Roy and the others, but Kurt suggests it can't be helped. He believes that all the men are poisoned, that they're dead men walking, and he suggests to put them out of their misery by killing them. He transforms his Titanium axe into laser mode and shoots all of the innocent men, and tells Samuel to get the gasoline to burn the house down. Upon this realization, Kurt calls Brenna to check if she's okay. She asks for him to stop by, and Kurt senses that she's in trouble. The boy arrive and upon entering the shed, they find Brenna. She asks Kurt if it was true that he killed Roy. Before he can answer, Hunter is attacked and Kurt is pinned to the wall by Roy, now an Arachnid. Kurt and Hunter, now wrapped in cobwebs and disarmed of their morphers, asks for him to let Brenna go. Roy, suddenly angry, tells Kurt he got a lot of his assumptions wrong. He explained the Arachnids wasn't there to feed, but rather to breed. She infected him and all the others to turn them into Arachnids. By the time Kurt shot him, he was already turned. He was resistant to being blasted and torched. After the fire, all the Arachnids ran. Ever since then, Roy kept himself hidden for 3 years, waiting for Kurt to return to exact revenge on him. He tells Kurt that all of the missing women are now Arachnids as well. However, he questions whether to kill Kurt or turn him. In this moment of hesitation, Hunter breaks out his cobweb constriction from a sharded glass to attack while Brenna got to cut the cobwebs off of Kurt. Kurt then goes to get his Drago morpher and morphs then strikes and decapitates Roy with his Drago Sword. Later that evening, Kurt tries to apologize to Brenna, but she tells them to just leave her alone and never come back to the town. The following day, Kurt and Hunter pack up to leave, with Hunter wondering how Kurt is doing. Hunter You okay? Kurt You were right. We shouldn't have come back here. Hunter Well, you did kill uh...spider-man. Kurt scoffs So, you're suggesting what I did back there was a good thing? Hunter I'm just saying -- Kurt What? Hunter Kurt, y-you got to understand that all that with you and Samuel -- all of it -- none of it was you. Kurt Let's be crystal clear, okay? It was me. Hunter Well, can I get you anything? Kurt What are you now, my waitress? Hunter I'm just trying to make you feel better. Don't be a bitch. Kurt Yeah, I'm fine. Hunter Yeah, you look fine. All I'm saying is everything's gonna be okay. Kurt I don't know, Hunter. If I did this here, then who knows how many oth-- While Hunter has his back turned packing, there is an audible thud as Kurt collapses on the floor. Hunter rushes over to him Hunter Kurt? Kurt, talk to me! Kurt is not moving but has his eyes open and through his eyes then in his mind, Kurt seen covered and surrounded in flames, now remembering his time in Lucifer's cage in Hell, he looks around frantically, panics and begins to scream in terror. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse